dead_by_daylight_novelfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead by Daylight (Novel) Wiki
Dead by Daylight is an upcoming science-fiction horror novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through the computer program Blurb. The book is loosely based on the multiplayer survival horror video game of the same name. The story features Sarah Connor (Terminator Genisys), Claire Redfield (Resident Evil Afterlife), Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) and Tommy Jarvis (Friday the 13th: A New Beginning) as they find themselves trapped in an alternate realm by a supernatural Entity and forced to work together to outsmart four ruthless killers: the T-X Terminator (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines), Uber Jason (Jason X), the Axeman (Resident Evil 5) and Michael Myers (Halloween). The story is primarily told through Sarah Connor's eyes, though several of the chapters are told from the perspectives of the other Survivors. The plot follows the four Survivors as they must cooperate with each other to outsmart four separate killers sent after them by the Entity, the true main antagonist of the novel that seeks sacrifices in order to maintain its existence. Cast Survivors * Sarah Connor * Claire Redfield * Rick Grimes * Tommy Jarvis Killers * T-X * Uber Jason * Axeman * Michael Myers Other * The Entity * Skynet Plot The story opens at a Cyberdyne Systems facility located in Los Angeles, California. The reader(s) are introduced to Claire Redfield, hunched down while repairing a generator on the factory's lower floor while a cyborg Jason Vorhees, known simply as Uber Jason, patrols one of the upper catwalks. Uber Jason almost discovers Claire until his attention is diverted due to one of the generators on the upper floor going off; a distraction purposefully set off by one of the other four Survivors. After completing repairs on the generator, Claire makes her way across the facility where she crosses paths with Rick Grimes, who barely managed to escape Uber Jason a few minutes prior. Together, the two make their way up to the catwalk where they are soon confronted by Uber Jason. Rick is incapacitated while trying to hold off the serial killer, and Claire retreats down the catwalk. Uber Jason gives chase, easily keeping up with Claire until his attention is brought to his long-time nemesis, Tommy Jarvis, who draws his attention after finishing repairs on a generator. Tommy leads the Uber Jason away, buying time for the others to finish up. Meanwhile, the reader(s) meet main protagonist Sarah Connor as she rushes to Rick's side. Claire radios in to inform them that Tommy has Uber Jason's attention, meaning that it's up to them to finish the generators. After being reassured that Rick is alright, Sarah moves to find the closest generator. It is at this point the T-X Terminatrix is sent in to assist. The T-X ambushes Claire by pretending to be Tommy, stabbing her in the abdomen and wounding her. Leaving Claire to bleed out, the T-X tracks down Sarah and confronts her at the last generator, this time by pretending to be Claire. Sarah sees through the deception, however, and retreats from the generator. Meanwhile, Uber Jason hunts Tommy into the hydraulics section of the facility, intent on killing his arch-nemesis. Having restored power to part of the facility, Tommy is able to trap Uber Jason by pinning him under one of the hydraulic presses and then makes his way back to join the others. The T-X is shown to be hunting Sarah across the facility, before finally cornering her in one of the labs. A short struggle ends with Sarah being impaled through the shoulder on a hook; the T-X having easily overpowered her in combat. Claire, having followed them, lures the T-X away by setting off fireworks as a distraction and then sneaks into the room to free Sarah. Tommy, meanwhile, reunites with Rick and the two succeed in repairing the final generator. Uber Jason soon reappears and attacks Tommy, but he is able to escape before Jason could do any real harm. Successfully evading Uber Jason, Rick reaches one of the Exit Gates and flips the switch, revealing to the reader(s) that the Cyberdyne Systems facility is actually an illusion, with the exits simply leading back to a single campfire in the middle of the woods. Tommy and Rick escape from the facility before Uber Jason can catch either of them, and are followed closely by Claire and Sarah, with the T-X hot on their heels. Upon their escape, Uber Jason and the T-X are teleported before a supernatural Entity: their dark master and the being responsible for creating the illusions that the Survivors must escape from. The Entity then summons another ruthless killer, a brute-ish creature known as the Axeman, to track down the Survivors next. At the campfire, Tommy is seen checking over Claire's wound while they discuss their situation. It is revealed that they were each taken from their own perspective Realms, and brought into this alternate dimension to partake in a game with life and death consequences. Claire cooks up a meal for the group while Sarah explains to them what the T-X is and how it works. Rick draws their attention to the treeline when he hears the sound of crunching leaves, and the Survivors observe a silhouette of the Axeman stalking the forest, presumably tracking them. After the Axeman leaves, Claire identifies the creature to her friends as the Axeman. Rick outlines his plan for the next test as they eat, with one or two of them creating diversions to distract the Killer, while the others focus on generator repairs. It isn't long before the Axeman reappears, nearly taking off Sarah's head with his first swing. As the Axeman attacks, Rick spots their next destination: the Twin Towers Correctional Facility prison in Los Angeles. With the Axeman in pursuit, the Survivors make their way to the prison; being separated to different sections of the prison by the Entity upon their entry. Tommy locates one of the generators in the prison's Armory, nearly avoiding a confrontation with the Axeman. Fortunately, an unintentional screw up by Claire on one of the generators lures the Axeman away, allowing Tommy to complete his repairs. Before he leaves, Tommy grabs a shotgun from one of the racks as a means of defense. At the Showers, Sarah sabotages a sacrificial hook using a toolbox found in a chest before starting repairs on another generator. The Axeman soon enters the Showers, forcing Sarah to hide before being discovered. Rick passes the Showers while searching for a generator, before being alerted to the Axeman's presence by Sarah. Without hesitation, Rick confronts the Axeman and draws him out of the room, luring him down to the Cell Blocks just as Claire finishes repairs on a generator. The Axeman switches its sights from Rick to Claire, incapacitating her after a brief game of chase. Tommy makes himself known after Claire is hung from a hook, aiming the shotgun at the Axeman's head. It is subsequently revealed that the shotgun is fake, resulting in his being knocked out when the Axeman throws his axe at him. Tommy is dragged away by the Axeman while Rick takes the opportunity to save Claire. Sarah contacts them over the walkie-talkie, informing them that they only have one more generator to repair. Rick leaves Claire to locate the final generator while he races off to help Tommy, though it is Claire who stumbles upon Tommy, hanging on a sacrificial hook in the Cafeteria. With no sign of the Axeman, Claire moves to help Tommy, only to be ambushed when the Axeman returns. While its attention is focused on Claire, Sarah sneaks into the Cafeteria and helps Tommy off the hook, dragging him to safety. Rick arrives moments later, just as Claire is about to be hung on the hook. Rick intercepts the Axeman, pushing it into the hook head-first, saving Claire at the last second. While the Axeman struggles, Claire and Rick flee from the room. Reviewing these events, the Entity releases Uber Jason on the Twin Towers Correctional Facility. While working on the final generator, Rick and Tommy are attacked by Uber Jason, forcing them to abandon the repairs. At the same time, Sarah and Claire complete repairs on another generator located in the Evidence Room. The Axeman soon pulls itself off the hook and begins its pursuit of the Survivors, while Uber Jason overpowers Rick and Tommy thanks to his superhuman strength. Claire manages to reach one of the two Exit Gates, flipping the switch as Sarah sets off a number of fireworks to distract the Axeman. Rick and Tommy soon reunite with Sarah and Claire at the gate, with Uber Jason close behind. Sarah takes a hit from Uber Jason to save Tommy. The Axeman soon locates them, and Rick tricks the Axeman into hitting Uber Jason with his axe, allowing the four Survivors to make a hasty escape. However, instead of returning to the campfire, they instead find themselves in the middle of a suburban neighborhood: Haddonfield, Illinois. Observing them from one of the houses is the Entity's newest Killer: Michael Myers. Sarah begins to see escape as pointless if they're just going to run into more danger, with Rick agreeing. It is at this point Claire points out their only solution: the Entity. Michael interrupts the discussion, slicing Rick's sleeve open with his knife, and sending the Survivors running for cover. Upon entering one of the houses, Tommy discovers one of the generators, which he begins working on once he knows Michael didn't follow him. Michael Myers, meanwhile, has set his sights on his "obsession": Claire Redfield. As she sneaks through the Haddonfield High School, she quickly discovers that she isn't alone when Michael emerges from inside a locker, just as she approaches a generator. Seeking some shelter to plan out his next move, Rick stumbles into the Doyle House where he locates one of the generators. He soon discovers that Tommy is out back, at first mistaking him for Michael Myers. The two proceed to work on the generator, when a scream echoes in the distance. Tommy is about to go investigate, when Michael suddenly emerges from the children's bedroom. Tommy retreats downstairs while Rick throws himself through the window, with Michael instead pursuing Tommy out onto the street. Sarah soon arrives at the Haddonfield High School where it is revealed that Claire had been hung on a sacrificial hook; her screams being the very scream heard by Tommy and Rick from the Doyle House. After tending to Claire's wound, the two women split up to find the generators that might be hidden at the school. Michael, meanwhile, stalks Tommy through the neighborhood, tracking him down to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. After a brief game of cat and mouse, Michael attacks and leaves Tommy injured in the security office, before leaving to investigate an explosion resulting from an unintentional mistake made by Sarah repairing a generator at the high school. Tommy alerts Sarah over the walkie-talkie, and she manages to hide before Michael arrives. Before Michael can discover Sarah, Claire accidentally reveals herself to him after knocking over a pallet in the hallway. Meanwhile, Rick makes his way across to the Haddonfield University, where he discovers a Trapdoor. Claire retreats across Haddonfield, luring Michael Myers away from the high school, allowing Sarah to complete the repairs on the generator. Claire seeks refuge in one of the many neighborhood houses, soon revealed to be the Myers Residence. Sarah and Tommy reunite with Rick at the Haddonfield University upon realizing that Michael knows the town better than them, meaning it would be nearly impossible to repair all the generators without one or more casualties. Sarah tells them that Claire is still out there, with Tommy leaving them to help Claire. At the Myers Residence, Claire hides up in the attic, as Michael Myers relentlessly searches the house. Tommy passes by on the street when Michael finally enters the attic, cornering Claire. Michael advances on Claire, who futilely attempts to fight him off, before being stabbed in the leg by Michael. Tommy enters the house and yells at Michael, buying time for Claire to limp out of the house. Michael incapacitates Tommy but leaves him to pursue Claire. Rick opens the Trapdoor while waiting for the others, and climbs down at Sarah's insistence when they spot Claire running toward them with Michael in pursuit. Against his protests, Sarah moves forward to buy time for Claire, taking a knife wound to the stomach and thus allowing Claire to escape through the hatch. Tommy isn't far behind, shoving Michael from behind before he can finish off Sarah, and the two Survivors make a hasty escape via the Trapdoor. The Entity then summons Michael before it, commending the Killers on their handiwork, before prepping them for the Survivor's final test: revealing its knowledge of the Survivors' plan to confront it. Back at the Campfire, Tommy tends to Sarah's injury, while Claire offers a thanks to her for taking the hit. Rick then asks Claire about confronting the Entity, unsure how they could fight something they can't see. Claire points out that the Realm is controlled by the Entity, as it created the illusions of the Cyberdyne Systems Facility, the Twin Towers Correctional prison and Haddonfield, Illinois. She believes the key to ending this game is to take out the Observer itself. Their conversation is cut short when the Entity appears in the night sky, congratulating them on outsmarting the Killers and successfully escaping all three tests. The Entity then points them to their final test: the Cyberdyne Systems Headquarters in 2017 Los Angeles, California. The Survivors are promptly fired upon by the Terminatrix, sent out five minutes earlier by the Entity to ambush the Survivors. Under fire, the Survivors make their way to the facility where they are "welcomed" to their final test by Skynet itself. At this point the Survivors are ambushed by both Uber Jason and the Axeman, with Michael Myers soon revealing himself as well. Sarah orders them to split up, setting off fireworks taken from Haddonfield to temporarily blind the Killers. Up on the catwalk, Sarah is confronted about her intentions by Skynet, taunting her for endangering the lives of her friends. The Terminatrix soon acquires her position and closes in, forcing Sarah to run. Below, Tommy lures Uber Jason into a trap, stealing away his machete and thus disarming his nemesis. However, Uber Jason overpowers Tommy when he attempts to run him through, reacquiring his weapon and knocking Tommy away. Meanwhile, Rick stumbles upon the experimental Time Displacement Equipment, where he is confronted by Michael Myers. During this confrontation, Rick comes to the realization that there are no generators here, as revealed by Skynet mocking their efforts. Up at the catwalks, the Terminatrix subdues Sarah by stabbing her through the shoulder. This is witnessed by Claire over the security monitors moments before she is attacked by the Axeman. The Entity reveals its presence, revealing the final test to be a trap. With Sarah subdued by the Terminatrix, the Entity commands the other Survivors to yield in exchange for Sarah's life. Despite Sarah's protests, Rick finds himself unable to risk it, as does Tommy. Claire is subsequently brought forward by the Axeman, who hangs her upon a sacrificial hook. The Entity descends to claim Claire's life, only for Tommy to take advantage of the situation to set off a firework, allowing Sarah to break free from the Terminatrix. Rick then shoves Michael over the railing into the experimental Mimetic polyalloy surrounding the Time Displacement Equipment, prompting the Axeman to throw its axe at him. Tommy then drives Uber Jason back, with the T-X moving to intercept. Setting his sights on Sarah, Uber Jason ascends to the catwalk to give chase, while Rick manages to save Claire from the Entity, though sacrificing himself in the process. Sarah stumbles upon the Trapdoor while running from Jason, and reveals its location to the others over the walkie-talkie. Claire lures the Axeman into the Time Displacement Equipment, with Tommy flipping the switch on her signal. Claire quickly makes her escape while the Time Displacement Equipment activates, sending the Axeman elsewhere in the Realm. Seizing Uber Jason's machete, Claire then helps Tommy incapacitate the T-X, much to the frustration of the Entity. Uber Jason beats down Sarah, meanwhile, before the timely arrival of Tommy and Claire. Opening the Trapdoor, the three remaining Survivors make a hasty getaway. The Entity resurrects Michael Myers, though this time Michael has gained the ability to create mimetic polyalloy weapons as a result. The Axeman is also brought back, and the Entity sends them off to prep themselves for the next encounter. The Survivors return to the campfire, mourning Rick's sacrifice. Sarah firmly states to the group that the plan hasn't changed; they'll take out the Entity no matter what, in order to ensure that Rick didn't die for nothing. To their surprise, the Entity rewards each of them with a specific tool: Sarah receives a limited use Shotgun for protection, Tommy is provided with a machete of his own and Claire is given both a sidearm and knife. The Entity then grants them three hours of rest before they are summoned to determine their fates. As an extra reward, the Entity "resurrects" Rick Grimes to rejoin them (in reality, it is actually the T-X in disguise). Notes * Unlike the actual game, the Survivors sometime fight back against the Killers, standing their ground on certain occasions. * While the Axeman featured in the novel is said to have come from the video game Resident Evil 5, it moves much quicker like the Axeman from the film Resident Evil Afterlife. * The Entity has a telepathic bond with each of the killers, in order to ensure they do their jobs. This bond is similar to Unicron's connection with Galvatron in The Transformers: The Movie. And just like Unicron, the Entity was quick to punish a Killer if they faltered. * Claire Redfield and Rick Grimes are the only two characters to have come from similar places: both were leaders in the Zombie Apocalypse and looked out for the individual members of their groups. * Uber Jason is much faster in Dead by Daylight than he was in Jason X. This could imply that the Entity somehow provided him with a few modifications to help him in the hunt for his next victims. * In Dead by Daylight, there is only ever one Killer hunting the Survivors through the map. However, in the novel, the Entity will send a second Killer to back up the first if the Survivors are winning. One exception is when the Survivors find themselves in Haddonfield; Michael Myers proves to be efficient, making it extremely difficult for the Survivors to repair generators, eventually forcing them to rely on the Trapdoor. ** This is also the first and only time in the novel that the Trapdoor is used. * Some of the Killers do not seem to cooperate well, shown when the Axeman is tricked into incapacitating Uber Jason at the Twin Towers Correctional Facility, and later when Uber Jason turns his machete on the Axeman in an act of revenge during the final confrontation. This also prompts the Entity to eliminate Uber Jason from the equation, thereby giving the advantage to the Survivors. Category:Browse